


The Blind Leading the Blind

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jensen and Danneel attempt to de-virginize each other. Things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Leading the Blind

Jensen spontaneously comes in his pants the first time he gets his hand on Danneel’s right breast.

It’s…what is beyond “mortified to the point that death would be a blissful option”? Yeah, that.

********

 

Danneel Harris--then the new girl at Singer High by a mere three days-- proves her awesomeness when she responds to Chad Douchebag Murray’s request for a date with a laugh, a pat on the cheek, and an “Oh, you’re adorable, aren’t you?”

Jared laughs so hard that he chokes on a piece of apple and falls off the chair he’s sitting on. Misha jumps on his back and does what Jensen assumes is supposed to be a modified version of the Heimlich maneuver but is probably just an excuse for Misha to hump Jared.

Chad, meanwhile, is flushed red to the roots of his gelled blond hair and mumbles “Sophia’s hotter anyway,” as he flops down at their table and starts stealing Jared’s French fries.

“I think she likes you,” Chris whispers in Jensen’s ear with an amused drawl.

Jensen, startled, looks over at Danneel, who is indeed looking at him with this twisty little smirk on her face. She has dark auburn hair and this tiny little dimple in her cheek that pops out even more when she looks down with the prettiest blush Jensen’s ever seen.

“Hey, Jensen,” she says with that ridiculous little New Orleans accent that makes her seem all exotic and shit, biting her lip before turning away and sashaying over to sit with Cindy and Sandy at the gorgeous chick table in the corner that gets most of the sun that pours in from the one lunch room window. Her hair shines almost gold in the light, falling over her shoulders like waves.

“Falling over her shoulder likes waves?” Jared repeats.

Oh _shit_ , did Jensen say that out loud?

Jared promptly chokes again with renewed laughter and Misha goes back to humping. Just a normal day in the life of seventeen-year-old Jensen Ackles. Except how it’s totally fucking not.

********

 

Jensen might be a bit of a geek. Chad insists that one day Jensen’s entire being will collapse in on itself and be suffocated in his geekitude, but Chad also still eats crayons, so he’s not exactly a trustworthy source of information. But really, so what if Jensen wears glasses and has a 4.2 GPA and can tell you the exact differences between the DC and Marvel universes in mind-numbing and excruciating detail? It’s not a _bad_ thing, if you go by what his mother and Principal Ferris and that old neighbor lady with the four cats tell him. Sandy even told him once that if she wasn’t so “preoccupied with getting Jared to notice my boobs” that she would totally go out with him.

Then, one month after the incident in the cafeteria where Danneel Harris broke Murray’s fragile ego all over the floor, Ms. Rhodes is asking him if he would help tutor the new student in AP English. Jensen had never felt better about being a super smart teacher’s pet geek then in the moment that Danneel smiles at him with Crest White Strips teeth and thanks him for being so helpful.

Three days later, in the library over some stuffy book that Jensen can barely concentrate on because the warmth from Danneel’s body is just radiating off of her, she turns to him and asks him out.

“Come again?” Jensen says, dumbfounded. He pushes his glasses back up from where they’ve slid down his nose.

She blushes just a little bit and Jensen maybe, sorta, definitely whimpers. “Just so you know, English is my best subject. And I really only asked Ms. Rhodes to get you to help me so that I could see if maybe you wanted to go out some time. I mean, you don’t have to, I’m sure you have a million girls after you. And maybe that Misha guy too, although he does look at Jared kind of weird sometimes, so you probably aren’t his type.”

Danneel pauses, and must realize suddenly that she’s said all that in one breath. She lets out a shaky laugh and covers her face with both her hands. “Oh my god, I’m a dork.”

“Your hair is like waves,” Jensen blurts out, stunned by the way his mouth is moving without his permission.

Danneel peeks out from between her fingers. “Um, thanks?”

Jensen blushes so hard that he thinks his face might actually melt off. Luckily, Danneel’s face is doing the exact same thing and it’s only moments before they are both bursting into laughter.

“So I’m a dork too, if it helps,” Jensen finally says, smiling just to see her return it.

And return it she does. “Believe me, it helps.”

That is all it takes for Jensen and Danneel to become _Jensen’n’Danneel._

********

 

“We are such a cliché,” Danneel mumbles around Jensen’s mouth, as he tries his best to kiss her and unzip her shiny little prom dress at the same time.

“There is nothing wrong with clichés if they end in you being naked,” Jensen insists, pulling his mouth away so that he can focus enough to get all that damn material off of her.

She laughs happily and pushes him away, unzipping herself in one graceful movement and standing before him in nothing but tiny black panties. Jensen’s mouth drops down to his cummerbund.

He stares so long that she starts getting a little nervous looking, even going as far as to cover her breasts with her hands. Jensen can’t allow that, so he moves over until he’s standing in front of her and puts his hand lightly on her cheek.

“Hey,” he says, voice soft, almost a whisper.

“Shut up,” she replies, grinning just a bit as she leans closer and brushes her mouth against his.

This they can do, Jensen thinks. Kissing Danneel has been as easy as breathing since the first time she leaned over at the movies and laid one on him, mouth tasting like Sno-caps and popcorn and awesomeness. After that it was easy, make-out sessions in the bed of his truck or behind the bleachers, all crooked glasses and messy red hair and hot, flushed cheeks. Okay, so maybe there was the breast-touching-incident, but that is something that Jensen has worked very hard to purge from his memory, and, besides, the first time he touched her _left_ breast he managed to hold off on coming for a full three minutes. And her hand was involved that time so it’s totally respectable.

Danneel’s on her back now, spread out in the middle of a queen size bed in a pretty darn decent motel, on the night of Junior Prom. Jensen had told his parents that he was spending the night at Jared’s house, but his mom’s panicked expression and his dad’s proud eyebrow raise had told him they probably—okay definitely—knew what he was really up to. But it doesn’t matter because Danneel is everything, his present, his future, and they are going to be dorky and clichéd together for as long as she will have him.

“You doing okay there, sport?” Danneel asks with amusement, breaking through his utterly romantic reverie. She’s got herself propped up on one elbow, perky little teenage nipples pointing at him in an accusatory manner.

Jensen looks down at the condom in his hand with a huff. His dick—which is so fucking hard that it’s threatening to fall off—is staring at him mournfully like it doesn’t understand how it’s owner could be so lame. Thankfully, Texas had started to realize that “abstinence-only education” was akin to “it’s totally fine if you stick it in the butt!” so sex ed was finally starting to be reintegrated in the schools. Of course, Jensen had the bad luck to be in Mr. Beaver’s health class and his “just don’t have sex, you horny jackasses!” kind of defeated the purpose.

Jensen probably should have Googled this part.

Danneel finally takes pity on him and snatches the condom out of his hand. “Ms. Gamble is super progressive. She taught us how to do this on a flashlight,” she proclaims matter-of-factly, tip of her tongue poking through her teeth in concentration as she rolls it down Jensen’s cock.

Jensen flails his hands in the air in a desperate attempt not to come just from her hands doing whatever they are doing. Danneel giggles and Jensen wants to pout, but then she’s pulling him down on top of her and wrapping stupidly long legs around the outsides of his hips.

“So, like, are you ready?” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose in a way that is probably cheesy but also hopefully soothing.

The heels of her feet press into the sides of his ass, but a look of uncertainly crosses her face and gives him pause. She must feel him tensing because she runs her hands over the back of his neck and pulls him in for a proper kiss. “I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen’s breath stutters a little bit. It’s not like they’ve never said it before, but every time is like a gift, especially now when he’s so close to connecting them in the most intimate way possible.

“I love you too, Danni. So much.”

“Well then, stick it in already.”

Jensen groans and Danneel squeaks simultaneously as he unceremoniously thrusts into her.

“Jensen, wait, wait,” Danneel pants, smacking at his back with both hands in what appears to be a frantic attempt to make him stop moving.

He goes to pull out and forgo sex in its entirety forever, but she grabs a fistful of hair and hisses “stop fucking moving.”

Her pussy is pulsating around his cock and he thinks it’s possible that he is going to die right here, on this shitty motel bedspread, without even having a real, god’s honest, dick-inside-something-warm orgasm. Jared will probably tell his parents that Jensen ran out in the middle of the night and joined the circus and that Jared of course tried to stop him and tell him that “things will get better, bro!” but that Jensen pushed him down and took off running down the Padalecki driveway towards freedom and clowns. And Jensen will be here, crushing Danneel beneath his weight—he’s been working out because, hey, books are heavy—and no one will ever find them except maybe the maid or something, although do motels like this even _have_ maids—

“Goddamn it, Jen, move already!”

“Oh. Oh, “ Jensen shakes himself lucid, cock still throbbing in the condom in a most unappealing manner. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I used to ride horses, I’m good. Now move,” Danneel grits out, one foot hitting his ass in a giddy-up manner.

And that’s about all it takes for Jensen to come, in the most devastatingly embarrassed way possible. Well, the breast-touching thing was still worse, but this one is close.

“I’m a teenage boy,” Jensen mumbles against her neck, which hasn’t even broken a sweat, and ain’t that just the kicker.

Danneel starts shaking underneath him and he thinks for one moment that she’s actually crying. Jensen wonders then it she’ll even notice if he runs out the door and into traffic for making his girlfriend cry due to his gigantic failure as a sexual partner. At the very least he suspects he’s never getting laid again.

Danneel snorts then and Jensen realizes that she’s actually laughing hysterically. He doesn’t know whether he should be grateful that she’s not sobbing or pissed that she’s laughing at his gigantic failure as a sexual partner.

Before he can decide she pulls his head to face her and kisses his mouth in such a sweet way that he forgets why he’s supposed to be embarrassed or pissed.

“We’ll have so much time to get it right,” she whispers in between kisses three and four.

After a few minutes of that, he pulls out gingerly and props himself over her, with eyebrows raised quizzically. “So,” he says, unsure.

“You know that thing you do with your tongue?” she grins, tiny dimple popping.

“Oh yeah,” Jensen grins back, sliding down the bed and shifting her thighs open wider with his shoulders.

He pauses.

“Um, Danni? There’s a little…blood…holy shit, I broke your vagina!”

“Just stay up top, you won’t even know it’s there.”

“But isn’t that unsanitary?”

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to do it myself.”

“Wow, can you do that? I didn’t know you’re _that_ flexible.”

“Jensen.”

“Right!”

********

 

“You so got laid,” Jared grins as Jensen and Danneel sit down at their normal table the following Monday.

“Jay, leave them alone,” Sandy giggles, swatting him playfully on the shoulder from her perch on top of his lap. Misha is sitting next to them looking miserable, so Jensen passes his French fries across the table with sympathy.

“Did you cry? Danni, did Jen cry? He totally did, I know it,” Jared cackles, bouncing enough that Sandy almost falls off. Misha seems to perk up at that and Jensen stifles a giggle.

“Actually he made _me_ cry with the strength of his gigantic cock,” Danneel announces, slurping her chocolate milk daintily.

Jared falls right off his chair, taking a squealing Sandy with him, and Jensen high-fives Misha before leaning over to give his fucking awesome girlfriend a chocolate-flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for dugindeep's prompt "Fumbling through their first time" for the awesome CWRPF Rarepairs Commentfic Meme.


End file.
